


Nightmare

by Shinku130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Papyrus - Freeform, Inspired By Undertale, Nightmares, Oneshot, Operatale AU - Freeform, au sans - Freeform, funny ending, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Nightmares... Memories... Everyone has them, but their is someone who gives you a shoulder to lean on.





	Nightmare

He awoke with a gasp, sweat dripped down his bones, his magic glowed lightly in the darkened room as his eye lights took a quick scan of the area. He let out a sigh before removing the blankets from his body, standing from the bed, he quickly leaves the room, and begins to make his way toward the door next to his. He gently opens it a crack and lets out a small sigh in relief. There, in the pitch blackness he could see his brother sleeping soundly, his dark purple magical tribal tattoos slightly illuminate him. After closing the door, he begins his trek down the hall.

He is surprised to see his human roommate up, he could see her sitting at the table seeming lost in thought as she stared at her steaming hot cup of tea.

“Hey, you're up late…” He commented as he walked toward the table and took a seat in the chair next to her.

She jumped slightly in surprise before turning to face him. She gave him a weak smile before she responded softly,

“Yeah… What are you doing up, Phantom?”

“You tell me why you’re up sweetheart and I’ll tell you why I’m up…” Phantom responded as he looked at her tiredly.

She looked back down at her tea before she muttered quietly, ”I… had a nightmare... or more like a memory.“

“Nightmare? Memory?” Phantom parroted with a bit of understanding coating his voice.

She nodded her head and said, ”You have them too, don’t you?” 

Phantom didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. She could read him like a book, regardless. 

She continued onward, ”I have nightmares about the riots…”

Phantom grimaces as he remembers the riots as well, it was when the monsters first exited the Underground and they were slowly getting integrated into society that a group of monster racists had started rioting. He was only 6 at the time, but he remembers the screaming, the gunshots and the smoke of the fire. Before he could continue his thoughts he was interrupted by his room mate continuing her talk.

“I remember when I was a child about 5 years old… I remember my parents, pulling me away from the carnage that was going on around us… I can remember seeing a little monster curled up into a ball in the middle of the street… I ran to him… I saw that he was hurt… I could hear his small heart cracking…”

Phantom stared at her with surprise, before he spoke with disbelief,

“And it nearly shattered, but you kept it together with your very hand…”

She looked at him shock coating her face as he gave her a weak smile as he continued,

“My nightmare was of what would have happened if you didn’t save me… and then… I forced to watch… Moria die again…”

His face became twisted in angst as he placed his hands onto his face, clenching his eye sockets closed as the phantom pain began to eat at his bones. However, just as quick as it came it soon left as he was encircled by her arms and brought into a hug. Nothing was said as he wrapped his arms around her and the two held each other as they both silently fought against their painful memories. Eventually the two pulled away from each other only letting their forehead touch as she spoke softly and with determination,

“You're not alone anymore, Phantom… Revenant and I here for you now…”

Phantom smiled slightly as he responded, “Neither are you, sweetheart.”

Taking a deep breath she gathers her courage and presses her lips to his teeth, Phantom’s eye sockets widened slightly. He then closes them and kisses her back with the same emotions he was feeling. It was then that a flash of light, caught them off guard causing them to break apart and turn to the culprit. Both of them were surprised to see Revenant, standing at the entrance to the dining room with a camera in his hand. Phantom’s face turns a dark blue, while Revenant smirks with amusement,

“I knew it…”

It was then that Phantom ran at his brother and began to cause a ruckus trying to get the camera away from his brother. Meanwhile, his sweetheart sat at the table red faced, but happy that she finally got the kiss she had always wanted. As soon as she heard something break she quickly ran to see what was going on leaving her tea still at the table. Sometimes there is a silver lining in the most darkest of nights and in the most of the darkest nightmares…

(END)


End file.
